


Hogwarts Castle: One Of The Most Haunted Places In The Wizarding World

by xLitheKitty33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always complete, Drabbles, Ghosts cut from original story included, I will think about what I want to write in the meantime, Other, Sooner or later all the characters mentioned will be used, When I found out about Edmund Grubbs I was like I have to use this, but there will be more updates sooner or later, i don't know what this is, if anyone had recommendations to be had then go ahead, these drabbles will be like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: Random interactions of all the ghosts and poltergeists, even ghosts that were cut from the original story. For now, it will be a series of drabbles.





	1. Edmund Grubb, The Fat Victorian Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it wasn't true that some people considered Edmund Grubbs as annoying as Peeves, but he was pretty damn annoying, especially with that custom of his that he showed up, stopping people from coming in during mealtimes, every year. It didn't help he started a custom to do so on the 1st of September especially, right before the Sorting.

Edmund Grubb was fat and did not have the endearing traits the Fat Friar was blessed with, he was simply annoying. Despite this, it seemed Dumbledore never grew exasperated with him. He was a victorian ghost that had a seriously haughty attitude, he was also still very  _bitter_ with his expiration. To soothe his bitterness, he kept everyone from entering the dining hall, especially right before the sorting. He often had a smug look as he threatened anyone to move him. 

More often than not, he would leave within perhaps the next minutes but today he stayed smug as he stayed even longer. Not even any of the other ghosts could move him so when this happened they all played along, waiting and perhaps taking time to introduce the children to teachers. He was causing a massive hold-up and negativity throughout the hall. He finally decided to leave and all was right for now as he now floated along through the hall instead.

He could feel the piercing stares in his back, but he didn't care. He was a petty fat man, so it didn't matter, as long as he got the upper hand.

He enjoyed the attention, even if it were negative, everytime he blocked the entrance accompanied by groans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing the next chapter of predetermined and it includes this colorful character, at least my interpretation of him and it is going to be fun!


	2. Between The Lines Of The Mysterious Case Of The Bloody Baron And The Grey Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given their circumstances before both of their deaths, there was a conclusion to be made about how the Bloody Baron was drawn to the Grey Lady but more often than not he spent his time up in the astronomy tower. The Grey Lady didn't enjoy the times where he was dragging himself about near her.

The Bloody Baron often be seen as flitting back and forth between many areas, and in some of those areas, were where you could see the Grey Lady. Sometimes, if you were lucky enough and sneaky enough, you could see them talking to one another, him animatedly and her peeved and uninterested, ignoring him. She didn't like him, one could conclude. After all, he was always dragging about covered in blood, and if one knew their history, well there was another multitude of reasons.

He was just drawn to her, and they both knew why. He, once after all, loved her. At other times it was due to his otherworldly overwhelming guilt that made him bear these chains.

* * *

The Grey Lady — she really hated being called that, but it wasn't like she was the only one with such a horrid sounding name, there was Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron — didn't appreciate his fixation and obviously did not return the interest that he had in her. There were times that she would find herself reminiscent of familiarities near him. His courting and her rejections. Then he killed her with a knife of all things!

There were times where they would both float around the castle and he would follow behind, but not actually chasing after her, it was aimless and he would end at the drift at the Astronomy Tower. The Grey Lady took it upon herself to make sure she knew where all the other ghosts are. She often spent her time silently, either in her favorite section of the library, keeping away from the Astronomy Tower, of course, and helping anyone — mostly Ravenclaws — who would ask and needed it. 

She would never forgive him. She knew how to hold a grudge and if anything she would have him carry those chains forever, for both the sin of murder and self-murder.


End file.
